The present invention is related to a skate structure of which the wheels can be folded, and especially to a skate structure of which the sole and a folding device are combined with each other, and a pressing mechanism which can be pressed for operation at both lateral sides of the skate to make the wheels folded quickly and stored in a plurality of recesses provided in the sole.
The way of storing a pair of skates had been being always thought highly of since skates were widely used, and various skates convenient for storing have been developed.
In the recent years, the sole of a skate has been provided with recesses to store wheels therein when the wheels are collapsed by folding; however among them, some are inconvenient for operation, some are structurally weak, and most of them are not well designed, by virtue of this, the folding mechanisms for the wheels which are mostly made from metallic members may create danger when in use.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention studied and developed a skate structure of which the wheels can be fast collapsed and stretched, and are structurally firm, convenient for operation.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a skate with foldable wheels, and of which the sole is provided on the top surface thereof with a folding device, two elongate slots are formed on the sole, the wheels of the skate can be received in a plurality of recesses provided in the sole, in this way, the wheels can be collapsed and such structure is firm.
Another object of the present invent ion is to provide a skate with foldable wheels, when in use, it needs only to press two push buttons provided on the two lateral sides of the sole to fast open the folding device, such operation is simple and thereby the skate is convenient for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skate with foldable wheels, wherein, the sole is provided by way of sticking and with an abrasion durable piece protruding from the front edge of the bottom of the sole, thereby, the skate can have a function of braking to increase safety in use.
In order to get the objects stated above, the present invention is provided with a shoe body, a sole, a folding device and a plurality of wheels combined with one another. Wherein, the shoe body is for insertion therein a foot of a user; the sole is provided on the bottom of the shoe body, and is combined with the folding device, the wheels are provided beneath the sole. The sole is made of thick material with a little elasticity, and has two elongate slots thereon to cooperate with the folding device, the sole is provided at the elongate slots with two recesses respectively. The folding device includes an elongate bottom plate, a folding mechanism and a pressing mechanism; the elongate bottom plate is provided on the top surface of the sole, members of the folding mechanism are extended through the two elongate slots to be hung at both lateral sides of the sole. The wheels are stretched out or collapsed to place in the recesses by means of links, fixing pieces, slide grooves, latching axles and springs. The folding mechanism and the pressing mechanism are combined with each other; by provision of the push buttons, the axles and springs on the two lateral sides, the folding mechanism is in a released stated when the push buttons on the two lateral sides are pressed, now the wheels can be collapsed by an external force into the recesses of the sole, or can be stretched out from the recesses by means of the springs automatically, operation of the skate is simple, the wheels can be fast collapsed, and safety and convenience of use of the skate are increased.
The present invention will be apparent in its structure and characteristics after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.